In related art, a process cartridge that is mountable to an image forming apparatus and has a storage medium such as an IC chip has been known. In the technology, the image forming apparatus can read out information of the process cartridge from the storage medium when the process cartridge is mounted to the image forming apparatus.
Also, a separation-type cartridge, which is different from an integration-type process cartridge is also known. For example, a toner cartridge that is mountable to a drum cartridge is known.
In the drum cartridge and the toner cartridge that are known, since the drum cartridge and the toner cartridge can be individually replaced in correspondence to each lifetime, it is required to read out information from each of the drum cartridge and the toner cartridge. However, if each of the drum cartridge and the toner cartridge is provided with the storage medium, it is necessary to arrange a member for reading out the information in the image forming apparatus, in correspondence to each storage medium. For this reason, the image forming apparatus becomes enlarged, depending on the arrangement of the storage mediums.